The invention relates to the field of sterilization devices. It further relates to cassettes used to hold small parts to prevent their loss or damage during the sterilization process.
It is a common problem in the fitting of orthodontic bands that many of the bands are lost or damaged during the fitting, cleaning or sterilizing process. A further problem is the large number of orthodontic bands. There are 32 different sized bands for each of 28 teeth, making a total of 896 different sized bands. In fitting orthodontic bands it is frequently necessary to try numerous variously sized orthodontic bands until the appropriately sized band is found for a particular tooth. Each band which is attempted and not appropriately sized is removed from the mouth and then placed on a counter until the fitting process is completed. After the fitting is completed it is necessary for the orthodontist or an assistant to collect the unused bands, wash them by hand and then collect the bands and sterilize them. Due to the small size of the bands, they are easily dropped or mishandled which can cause them to be lost or damaged. Further, after the bands are removed from sterilization, they must be sorted by hand, and replaced in the appropriate containers for the next use. This sorting requires a great deal of time and effort.
The placement of the orthodontic bands on a counter after they have been removed from a patients mouth increases the possibility that the orthodontist or his or her assistants may come into contact with the bands which are exposed to oral fluids. This increases the risk to the orthodontist or assistants of exposure to germs or disease.
Many type of cassettes or boxes are known for use in sterilizing equipment used in a medical or dental setting. Examples of these inventions are shown in the Brewer patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,199 which discloses a cassette used for the sterilization of dental instruments; the Riihimaki et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,475 which discloses a cassette for sterilizing dental instruments; the Maly patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,407 which discloses a surgeon's chest for sterilizing surgical instruments; and the Dietz patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,443 which discloses a dental burr holder and sterilizer.
The art also discloses boxes for storage of small parts such as orthodontic brackets as shown by the Georgakis patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,276.
The problem in the art is that most of the sterilization devices are designed for the sterilization of dental instruments which are of a sufficient size that there is little risk of these items being lost in the sterilization process. Further dental and surgical instruments are of sufficient size and strength so that they are not likely to be damaged during the handling or processing necessary in the sterilization phase. There is not known a cassette manufactured of sufficient materials to readily withstand repeated use in the dental sterilization process and which can be used to hold small parts, such as orthodontic bands and that can assist in the segregation and organization of these parts.
Another problem with the current method of sterilizing orthodontic bands is that they are often placed in standard autoclave bags for sterilization. These bags are disposed of after each use which causes a repeated expense.